


Исправить всё

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Однажды для Освальда изобрели машину времени. Бесспорно, он захочет исправить прошлое. Но что именно он поменяет? И всё ли пойдёт по плану?





	Исправить всё

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Queen Immortal
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Освальд наблюдал, как за окном лимузина мелькали отстроенные заново улицы Готэма. Он ехал не по главной дороге, а по тихим спальным улочкам с деревьями по бокам тротуаров, которые перемежались со слабо мерцающими фонарями. Так было дальше до дома, но тише и спокойнее. После нескольких лет восстановления город выглядел лучше, чем раньше. Зато теперь появилось намного больше психов, готовых уничтожить его ещё не раз.  
  
Вдруг водитель резко затормозил. Освальд дёрнулся вперёд и едва не съехал с сидения. Он сдержал порыв ударить водителя тростью по голове, а вместо этого, не услышав признаков нападения, вышел наружу.  
  
Перед машиной лежал странно одетый мужчина средних лет. Освальд подумал, что он прибыл откуда-то издалека, например, из части Европы, где господствовала другая мода. Он выглядел как новенький бомж, не успевший покрыться грязью, мхом и блохами. От бомжей его отличала качественно сшитая одежда, аккуратная борода и брендовые очки.  
  
Мужчина стоял на четвереньках и молча плакал. Если лимузин и задел его, то чуть-чуть.  
  
— Он сам бросился под колёса! — возмущённо выкрикнул водитель.  
  
Освальд собирался накричать на мужчину, пнуть и посоветовать смотреть, куда идёт, но лишь задумчиво хмыкнул. Тот и так понимал, что делает.  
  
За сегодняшний утомительный день в переговорах с Джеремайей Освальд и сам несколько раз почти захотел отойти в мир иной. В душе всколыхнулось нечто, похожее на жалость. Но больше интересовала возможность развлечься, поговорить с кем-нибудь нормальным и утешиться тем, что не для одного него жизнь такое дерьмо.  
  
— Вставай и залезай в машину, — приказал он.  
  
Мужчина покорно встал и потёр руки, бросив на Освальда равнодушный взгляд. Кажется, его совсем не волновало, что незнакомец может оказаться бандитом. В лимузине он вжался в сиденье и прислонился головой к окну.  
  
— Рассказывай, — нетерпеливо притопнул Освальд.  
  
Мужчина скептически посмотрел в ответ и прошептал:  
  
— Вы мне не поверите.  
  
Освальд закатил глаза.  
  
— Чего я только в этом городе не видел! Даже зомби.  
  
В глазах мужчины промелькнул огонёк надежды.  
  
— Питер, — представился он и начал рассказ.  
  
Питер работал обычным разработчиком в компании Брюса Вэйна. Он только-только переехал в Готэм вместе с любимой семьей: женой, мамой и детьми — и года не прошло. И в одну ужасную ночь, когда Питер срочно доделывал детали нового проекта, чтобы затем взять отпуск и отправиться на отдых, взрыв домов унёс жизни членов его семьи. Питер безумно отчаялся: настолько, что пытался сконструировать машину времени, чтобы остановить убийцу. И однажды у него получилось.  
  
Питер вернулся на пятнадцать лет назад, во время, когда они только переехали в Готэм. Нашёл убийцу, но не смог его остановить, а оказался в плену сам. Тот опоил его чем-то и узнал правду, а затем… снова взорвал семью. И отпустил его, пожелав дожить оставшееся время в ужасе и скорби и пригрозив укоротить отпущенный срок, если Питер снова вздумает вернуться в прошлое.  
  
Но Питер больше не хотел ничего. В его очках отражался вечерний город, и он сам был похож на них: не жил, а лишь отражал происходящее.  
  
Освальд призадумался. Очевидно, кто был этим любителем взрывать. Только сегодня он убеждал в том, что взрыв жилого квартала стал важным, необходимым решением, что там таилась невероятная угроза для всего Готэма.  
  
— Ты же не любишь, когда твой город под угрозой, а, Пингвин? — смеялся Джеремайя.  
  
В голове моментально возник план.  
  
— И почему же ты не спрячешься и не отправишься в прошлое ещё раз? — спросил Освальд. — Ты не помнишь, как делал свою машину?  
  
— Я помню, как делать каждую грёбаную деталь! — сжал Питер кулаки. — Но я боюсь снова проиграть. Снова видеть, как мои любимые умирают? И не только они, но и наши соседи! В этот раз они умерли из-за меня даже раньше!  
  
Освальд хмыкнул.  
  
— Понимаю желание отомстить, как никто другой. Но ты мог вернуться с семьёй обратно. Или переехать в другой город. Не самая большая проблема, если сравнивать со смертью.  
  
Питер закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Но рано или поздно они умрут, пусть даже без чужой помощи. Я не хочу переживать это снова. Уж лучше присоединиться к ним в лучшем мире самому — всё лучше, чем жить в Готэме ещ хоть секунду!  
  
Освальд понимающе кивнул и задал второй волнующий вопрос:  
  
— А что произошло с другим миром, когда ты оказался здесь?  
  
Питер пожал плечами.  
  
— Невозможно проверить. Может быть, исчез: я ведь поменял судьбу. А может быть, я создал параллельную вселенную.  
  
Освальд ответом удовлетворился. Когда они приехали домой, прежде всего он накормил Питера ужином, разместив в одной из простых, но комфортных тайных комнат подвала. Тот ковырялся в тарелке с первоклассным жарким нехотя.  
  
— Вы ведь хотите, чтобы я собрал для вас машину времени. Я прав? — спросил Питер, устав давиться едой.  
  
Освальд кивнул.  
  
— Предлагаю сделку: я защищаю тебя, а ты собираешь мне аппарат. Потом, если передумаешь умирать, забирай что хочешь и убирайся отсюда подальше, мои люди тебя проводят. Если нет — я хоть сам тебя убью. Мне не составит труда выполнить любое из этих желаний.  
  
— Или я просто исчезну, — пробормотал Питер. — Идёт. Но могу я попросить…  
  
— Я помогу твоей семье, — оборвал его Освальд. — Хотя планирую убить твоего взрывателя и его брата раньше. Видел бы ты, что они здесь устроили пять лет назад. Ничего из этого нельзя повторять.  
  
— Вы собираетесь в прошлое только из-за них?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — ухмыльнулся Освальд. — Герои живут в другом районе. Я хочу спасти своих родителей. Их убили задолго до того, как братья устроили хаос. Они будут приятным бонусом.  
  
— Вы хотите повторить мои ошибки, — с грустью заключил Питер.  
  
Освальд снисходительно посмеялся.  
  
— Поверь, ничьих ошибок я повторять не буду, ни твоих, ни своих. Разве что наделаю новых, но они будут в разы мельче, чем уже готовые. Конечно, я убью тех, кто похитил мою мать, но сначала отвезу её подальше, даже если она будет держаться за свою квартиру руками и зубами. Возможно, она будет злиться. Но лучше пусть злится на меня, чем умрёт.  
  
— А если вы не успеете? — продолжал Питер. — Вы достаточно сильны, чтобы пережить всё ещё раз?  
  
Освальд поджал губы и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Провал невозможен. Я прыгну выше головы, если будет нужно. А ты отдыхай, завтра начнёшь.  
  
Он вскочил, и боль в ноге слегка отрезвила. Питер в отчаянии, хочет уберечь других от немыслимого горя. Освальду ли не знать, что тот сейчас чувствовал? Надо быть помягче. Перед тем, как отравиться к себе, Освальд пожелал спокойной ночи и добавил:  
  
— Давай так. Ты на всякий случай собери прибор, и мы за это время хорошо обдумаем свои решения ещё раз.  
  
— Разумно, — кивнул Питер. — Спокойной ночи, мистер Пингвин.

Питеру потребовалось две недели. Почти всё это время Освальд был задумчив и рассеян.  
  
Сначала и сомнения не возникло, в какой период времени перенестись.  
  
Прежде всего Освальд собирался отправить маму в какой-нибудь солнечный тёплый город под предлогом отдыха и поправки здоровья. Они всегда жили бедно, не могли позволить себе путешествия или просто хороших врачей. Тогда Освальд уже владел большими деньгами. И сейчас можно забрать с собой купюры, сделанные до того года, найти для мамы новый уютный дом и после отдыха привезти её сразу туда.  
  
Освальд думал и о папе. Может, свести родителей вместе? Занявшись друг другом, они не выспрашивали бы о его делах. Устроить им медовый месяц, что ли? Но Освальд уже не считал наивно, что родственные души так или иначе сойдутся вместе. Родители не виделись тридцать два года. Каждый получил свой опыт, под влиянием которого они изменились. Они могли не ужиться вместе — и тогда сиди придумывай другой план. Расселить по разным городам, к примеру. Что угодно, лишь бы не Готэм, по крайней мере пока в нём жила чёртова туча психов.  
  
Но сначала Освальд собирался уговорить маму на отдых и переезд, а отца — аккуратно избавить от Грейс. Тот верит ей, она скрашивает его одиночество. Освальд понимал, что нельзя её убивать; нужно подключить Джима. Он получит раскрытое дело, а Освальд — живого отца.  
  
Он навеки запомнил, куда Грейс прятала таблетки и яд. Для надёжности понадобится наблюдение: нельзя так просто обвинить её. Нужно увидеть, как Грейс добавляла их в еду. Освальд заплатит копам за это, и никто не умрёт, как нравилось Джиму.  
  
Но появление родного сына может заставить Грейс притормозить, что усложнит её устранение, или наоборот — сделать слишком резкий жест. Требовалось подождать ареста, а затем рассказать отцу, что он надеялся на встречу и занялся поисками. Соврать, что однажды не решался войти в дом, бродил вокруг, услышал разговор Грейс с детьми об отраве и решил проверить. Если незнакомый сын с порога обвинял бы новую жену в попытках убийства, это выглядело бы слишком странно.  
  
Но чем дольше Освальд следил за Питером, тем больше сомневался в том, выдержит ли, если что-то пойдёт не по плану. И тем более — если сам Освальд просчитается. Целеустремлённость всегда была хорошим качеством, но она не гарантировала стопроцентный успех. А Питер… Освальд никогда не видел настолько подавленных людей. Он почти всё время проводил за работой, приходилось заставлять его есть или вовремя лечь спать: не хотелось случайно отправиться во времена динозавров или вообще на тот свет. Питер как будто хотел поскорее создать машину и переложить ответственность за себя-из-прошлого на Освальда. И нет-нет, но возникали опасения, что тот станет таким же, снова потеряет смысл жизни, как когда Галаваны убили маму.  
  
По-хорошему, ему требовался Эд. К тому времени они познакомились в участке, где Освальд по своему обыкновению попытался оттолкнуть подозрительного человека. Можно было найти его и извиниться, притвориться, что не знает, зачем Эд к нему подошёл.  
  
Но общение с Эдом — это единственное, в чём Освальд сомневался. Эд тогда ещё не убил Кристин. Стоило ли вообще к нему идти? Мог ли Освальд сосредоточиться на своей жизни, зная, что его единственная любовь рядом, и можно начать всё сначала, выстроить другие отношения?  
  
Мог ли Освальд вообще их выстроить правильно?  
  
Наблюдение за ухаживаниями Эда, пусть они и не длились долго, резало сердце на мелкие кусочки. Начать ухаживать за ним самому? Эд сразу сбежал бы, разве что приходил бы, когда очень сильно нужно, чтобы использовать любовь Освальда.  
  
Отпустить? Но этот город мог заставить их встретиться, и Освальд продолжит страдать.  
  
Если бы только родители оставались в живых, пока ещё Эд не встретил Изабеллу. Тогда, возможно, что-то и получилось бы.  
  
Чуть позже Освальд задумался и над другим вопросом. Встречи Эда с девушками разбивали сердце, но и его страдания выбивали из колеи. Насколько правильной была бы попытка уберечь его от убийства? И каким образом он мог это провернуть, чтобы и Кристин осталась в живых, и Эд остался на его стороне?  
  
Допустим, Освальд раскопал Догерти. Кристин несомненно бросила бы Эда и может даже захотела бы переехать. В итоге Эд точно так же винил бы Освальда в своих разрушенных мечтах, даже если те не сбылись бы ни в одном из миров.  
  
Допустим, он ни во что не вмешивался. Он не собирался никому рассказывать правду, чтобы не угодить в Аркхэм, но это же Эд. И это же Готэм. Ты никогда не знал, где зарыта мина, разрушившая всю твою жизнь. В прошлое мог бы просочиться кто угодно, кто рассказал бы Эду, что Освальд пришёл из будущего и не попытался уберечь Кристин. О, тогда Эд спел бы ту же песню, но с другим припевом: Освальд обязан был бы пожертвовать их дружбой, лишь бы тот не чувствовал себя несчастным.  
  
На этой ноте Освальд всегда решал подумать потом, выпивал вина и ложился спать.  
  
Существовал ещё один вариант: позвать Эда с собой. Ничего бы не поменялось: он только обрадовался бы новой попытке (на этот раз хотя бы настоящей) исправить всё с Кристин, зато нёс бы ответственность сам. Но в этой идее Освальд нашёл сразу три жирных минуса.  
  
Во-первых, в новом мире Эд сам мог не захотеть сотрудничать. Начать путь сначала, забыв о дороге в его дом.  
  
Во-вторых, Освальд боялся за своих родителей. Намеренно переходить дорогу Эду он не собирался, а если выйдет случайно? Тогда Освальд точно повторил бы ошибку Питера, не устранив потенциального убийцу семьи, а попавшись на его крючок. Вернее, напрыгнув на этот крючок самостоятельно. А если выбирать между Эдом и родителями, тот сразу проиграл.  
  
И в-третьих, Освальд не сомневался, что Эд даже не стал бы его слушать.  
  
Решение, казавшееся таким безупречным, едва не свело с ума. К концу второй недели Освальд заключил, что расскажет Эду о машине времени, чтобы на этот раз совесть перед ним была чиста. Не послушает, откажется — и пусть.  
  
Освальд также принял необходимость рассказать Эду-из-прошлого правду. Он уже достал газеты, где писали о подвигах Загадочника, в том числе и ту, которая рассказывала о смерти Кристин. И снова — выбор Эда, как к этому отнестись. Общение с ним в любом случае было мало предсказуемым риском. Но раз уж Освальд решил всё исправить, стоило позаботиться и об Эде. Как бы ни сложились их отношения, новый дом родителей Освальд планировал держать в секрете. Да и вряд ли Эд даже при самом лучшем раскладе страстно желал бы встречать Рождество в кругу чужой семьи.  
  
Одним утром Освальд оставил Эду сообщение, в котором просил обсудить очень важный вопрос. Эд прибежал уже к обеду. Видок у него был измождённый донельзя — как и у Освальда, после всех-то лет, — и тот даже подумал, что Эд ухватится за возможность изменить жизнь.  
  
Но он только скептически ухмыльнулся и сказал, что это невозможно.  
  
— То есть у нас толпами воскресают из мёртвых, как Иисус, но перемещение во времени невозможно? — вскинулся Освальд.  
  
— Как-то так, — кивнул Эд и ушёл, напоследок попросив впредь не выдавать желание поболтать о чепухе за серьёзное дело.  
  
Освальд скрестил руки на груди и надулся. Ну почему Эд никогда, никогда его не слушал? Из принципа? Из вредности? Освальд предугадывал будущее намного лучше!  
  
Питер точно описывал случившееся в мире в эти недели. Хорошо, что он тоже любил читать газеты за завтраком, поскольку теперь легко доказывал правдивость своей истории. Допустим, что он мог угадывать результаты выборов в соседних странах, угадать, что японская марка телефонов выпустит новинку именно сейчас, угадать, что предпримет текущий мэр Готэма… Но всё вместе не могло быть удачным совпадением.  
  
Да и эта одежда... таких фасонов не выпускали. Освальд проверил. Надо было грабить ностальгирующих стариков, профессионально шьющих одежду, обувь и аксессуары самостоятельно, чтобы носить такое экзотическое ретро.  
  
Когда Питер доделал машину времени, Освальд слегка разочаровался. Он ожидал чего-то яркого, а она походила на серую арку с пустотой внутри и большой железной коробкой с кнопками рядом.  
  
— Осталось поставить дату и время и запустить, — сообщил Питер. — Но если хотите, можем отложить на завтра. Я с утра перепроверю ещё раз.  
  
— Да, — согласился Освальд. — Лучше перепроверить.  
  
— Вы же не поменяли решение, мистер Пингвин? — спросил Питер, замявшись.  
  
С той первой встречи они не вели задушевных разговоров: все комментарии только по делу. Освальд отправлял его есть и спать, Питер сообщал о прогрессе и о том, какое ещё оборудование или материал требовалось достать.  
  
Освальд покачал головой.  
  
— И я нет, — ответил Питер и погладил арку. — Хотя иногда вспоминаю вашу решительность и думаю: может, и мне найти силы шагнуть вслед за вами…  
  
Освальд только грустно улыбнулся.  
  
Они сразу обсудили, что станет с машиной времени, если их вселенная не исчезнет. Нельзя было позволить любому психу воспользоваться ею, поэтому Питер создал взрывчатку, которая уничтожала её спустя десять минут после запуска. Если Питер не воспользуется ею или не убежит, то взорвётся тоже.  
  
— Ещё есть время для раздумий. Я положу рядом деньги, если захочешь сбежать. Пистолет, если решишь не дожидаться взрыва. Шприц с ядом, если так покажется легче.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Питер искренне.  
  
Любопытное чувство возникало в груди, когда тебя благодарили за собственную смерть. Ощущение странности происходящего и жалости к человеку, похожего на тебя своей трагедией. Освальд пожелал бы ему остаться в живых, позвал бы с собой, но он усвоил: другому человеку виднее, что делать со своей судьбой.  
  
Поэтому назавтра он только пожал ему руку и шагнул в прозрачную арку с сумкой тщательно отобранных старых долларов и газетами.

Получилось: Освальд оказался в прежнем теле и в старом мрачном жилище, где некогда собирал бандитские шайки за огромным столом. Он был моложе, худее, со здоровым глазом и без редкой седины в волосах. Теперь он выглядел не таким нескладным, как казалось раньше.  
  
Когда знаешь, что всё может быть намного, намного хуже, начинаешь ценить то, что потерял.  
  
Даже не присев, он стиснул ручку сумки в кулаке и торопливо поковылял к выходу. Чем скорее он доберётся до мамы, тем лучше. Хотя до похищения оставалось много времени, медлить не хотелось.  
  
По пути Освальд наткнулся на ещё живого, не озлобившегося на него Бутча, и кивнул. Он почти забыл, что когда-то они работали вместе. Бутч равнодушно поздоровался в ответ.  
  
«Надо бы с ним не поссориться», — подумал Освальд вскользь.  
  
Когда только открылась дверь в дешёвую квартирку, он наконец отпустил сумку и прижал к себе маму так крепко, как никогда в жизни.  
  
— Что случилось, сынок? — озабоченно спросила та, обнимая в ответ.  
  
Освальд удержался от слёз только потому, что не мог позволить себе ни единым движением выдать правду.  
  
— Я наконец могу подарить тебе роскошную жизнь, — прошептал он. — Я заработал достаточно, чтобы отправить тебя на отдых. В трехстах километрах недавно открыли курортное местечко. Маленькое и мало кому известное, но там солнце и пляж, хорошие кафе, прекрасные оздоровительные процедуры… Ты наконец-то сможешь отдохнуть за все годы, пока растила меня.  
  
— Так далеко, — смутилась мама, но голос выдавал приятное волнение: она наверняка уже представила себя в этом раю.  
  
— Я буду звонить каждый день, — пообещал Освальд.  
  
Она выпуталась из его объятий, поцеловала в щёку и спросила с горящими глазами:  
  
— А ты со мной разве не хочешь?  
  
— Хочу, — признался Освальд, — но в Готэме так много дел... Когда-нибудь мы поедем туда вместе.  
  
Мама снова прильнула к нему, восторгаясь его умом и предприимчивостью, и они стояли так долго-долго, пока Освальд не почувствовал, что скоро всё-таки расплачется, как маленький.  
  
Он отпустил её и отвлёкся на бронирование места в отдельном домике с кухней, гостиной и спальней. Освальд захватил и ту вырезку из газеты, которая рекламировала этот курорт. Он специально поискал другие упоминания, и не нашёл ничего ужасного. Никаких убийств, террористов и невменяемых пациентов психбольниц. Только отличный сервис. Быть может, стоило купить маме дом в одном из соседних тихих городков.  
  
Свободных домиков ещё оставалось на пару-тройку десятков семей, на любой вкус, цвет и дату. Освальд забронировал один на послезавтра. Он собирался сегодня же посмотреть издалека на поместье ван Даль, а затем заскочить к Джиму на огонёк, в участок или домой. Он вытащит его из-за стола, из душа или кровати, но заставит заняться проблемой Грейс. Затем вернётся сюда, переночует в гостиной на старом неудобном диване, но зато с мамой. Попросит приготовить её коронное блюдо, поможет собрать чемодан. А когда она уедет, придёт время познакомиться с отцом.  
  
Освальд жутко волновался, носился со своей сумкой, цеплялся за ручки так сильно, что испортил ногтями обивку, но всё прошло по плану. Джим возмущался только первые пять минут, пока пытался выдворить его из участка, а потом даже посмотрел с приязнью и быстро организовал слежку за Грейс. Освальд с удовольствием поделился информацией о том, где она прятала препараты, и для пущей старательности — деньгами. В кои-то веки копы не подвели и уже через два дня отчитались об аресте.  
  
Отец встретил его как и в первый раз, со слезами радости на глазах. Но на этот раз в больнице. Яд вкупе с предательством супруги сильно подкосили здоровье, но врачи обещали поднять его на ноги. Ещё бы: Освальд уже пригрозил им неприятностями в случае неудачи, а за максимально полное оздоровление пообещал проспонсировать больницу и лично всех врачей, что принимали участие в лечении. Планировались большие траты, поэтому пришлось организовать пару ограблений банков.  
  
В этот раз Освальд решил рассказать о своём бизнесе правду только в крайнем случае. Отец понял бы его и принял бы любым, но по крайней мере сейчас волноваться не следовало, хватит и змеюки-жены. А что касалось её гадёнышей, то отец зачем-то снял им квартиру на три месяца, чтобы те могли найти приличную работу. Грейс, конечно, всю вину взяла на себя, поэтому они остались на свободе. По мнению Освальда, следовало выбросить их в чём пришли, на прощание пнув под зад, но промолчал. Это не его жизнь, напоминал он себе. Отец разберётся сам, лишь бы оставался живым и здоровым.  
  
Несколько недель Освальд испытывал эйфорию. Мама звонила каждый день и восторгалась какой-нибудь новинкой: чистым морем, тайским массажем, сауной, караоке… Однажды Освальд рассказал про отца. Мама долго молчала, а потом призналась, что когда-то сильно на него обиделась, но его история пробудила сочувствие и желание встретиться.  
  
Отец, в свою очередь, обрадовался возможному примирению и пошёл на поправку быстрее. Освальд забронировал домик и для него.  
  
Также он занялся поисками Мартина и приёмной семьи для него. Не исключено, что София когда-нибудь нагрянет в Готэм без любезного приглашения Джима и станет плести интриги за его спиной. Освальд не хотел допустить и возможности, чтобы с головы Мартина упал хотя бы волос. Его не должны обижать, похищать и угрожать убить из-за Освальда больше никогда.  
  
Единственное, что пошло не по плану — это Эд. Он появился на пороге дома Освальда, который сразу понял, что случилось, когда открыл дверь и встретился с ним взглядом. Это были глаза уставшего человека, того Эда, который вроде как не поверил ему и остался в не-будущем.  
  
— Привет, Освальд, — сказал тот, подтверждая догадку.  
  
Эд из этого времени не заявился бы к нему так нахально, он вообще не знал адреса, а если бы они пересеклись, то сказал бы неуверенно: «Здравствуйте, мистер Пингвин».  
  
Поскольку Освальд стоял столбом, буравя его шокированным взглядом, Эд просочился между ним и косяком двери и по-хозяйски устроился в кресле гостиной.  
  
— Надо поговорить.  
  
— Надо, — выдавил Освальд, закрывая дверь и на ватных ногах подходя к креслу напротив.  
  
Он никак не мог собраться с силами и навестить Эда-из-прошлого, чтобы рассказать правду. Не хотел портить и себе, и ему последние безмятежные недели жизни. Боялся последствий. Теперь эта проблема решена, но Освальд замер в предвкушении новых.  
  
— Ты не пришёл ко мне, — отметил Эд. — А я ждал. Хотел увидеть, как ты себя поведёшь, планируя начать всё сначала.  
  
— Занимался личными делами. Но если тебе интересно… — Освальд сходил за газетами и затем положил их на колени Эда. — Я планировал показать тебе вот это.  
  
Несколько минут тот листал их, будто старый фотоальбом давно умерших родственников: с налётом печали, но в целом равнодушно.  
  
— Интересно, — наконец протянул он. — Про Ли не писали, потому что было не до этого. А что насчёт Изабеллы? Ты бы рассказал?  
  
Освальд глубоко вздохнул и резко ответил:  
  
— Я здорово потанцевал на этих граблях, Эд. Я не убил бы её снова, а тебе не рассказал бы, потому что вернулся защитить отца и мать, и буду защищать их от любой возможной опасности. Я просто предупредил бы о твоём будущем. Ты и сам бы сделал выводы.  
  
Неожиданно Эд улыбнулся.  
  
— Убедил. Проскальзывала такая мысль, но до последнего не верил, что ты позволил бы мне жить собственной жизнью и принимать решения самостоятельно.  
  
Освальд с раздражением хмыкнул.  
  
— Как я уже сказал…  
  
— Вот только не надо злиться, — перебил Эд и заметил: — Возможность всё исправить пробудила в тебе давно забытые человеческие чувства.  
  
— Так о чём ещё ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Освальд после минутного молчания.  
  
— Да… — Эдвард закусил губу и задумчиво посмотрел в потолок. — Мне нужна работа. Возвращаться в эту пыльную контору, к людям, которых я столько раз пытался убить, невероятно скучно, так что я уволился. Тоже начну с чистого листа.  
  
— Неужели хочешь работать со мной?  
  
Эд улыбнулся ещё раз.  
  
— Мне нравится, что ты сказал «со мной», а не «на меня». Да, пожалуй, хотел бы. Если ты не против.  
  
Освальд помрачнел. Он так и не понял, правда ли хочет общения с ним.  
  
— Догадываюсь, в чём причина твоего печального молчания. Не волнуйся. Свои грабли я тоже оставил в другой жизни. Ни Кристин, ни Изабеллы, ни Ли. Время оставило только шрамы, и я не собираюсь их ковырять. У меня даже не будет причин сажать Гордона за решётку, так что Ли не потеряет ребёнка и не бросит его, — Эд хмыкнул и добавил: — Наверное.  
  
Освальд хлопал глазами, отказываясь верить в услышанное. Эд сам к нему пришёл? Сказал, что отказывается от женщин? Освальд точно попал в свой отвратительный, мерзкий, разрушительный Готэм?  
  
— Это что, какая-то проверка?  
  
— С чего бы? Проверку ты уже прошёл, если хочешь это так назвать. Я предпочитаю считать, что убедился в твоей порядочности по отношению ко мне. С остальными твори что хочешь, а я помогу.  
  
— Какое щедрое предложение, — пробормотал Освальд.  
  
— Думал, достаточно заманчивое, чтобы ты сразу согласился. А то знаешь, денег не предвидится, платить за квартиру нечем. Не догадался прихватить с собой наличные.  
  
Освальд вспомнил о Питере и машине времени и встрепенулся:  
  
— Ты знаешь, что случилось с Питером?  
  
— С твоим изобретателем? Ну, когда я увидел, что он собрался шагнуть следом за тобой, пришлось его задержать на минутку. Он попросил передать тебе привет и выразил надежду, что ты убьёшь Джокера. Я пообещал помочь и шагнул вместе с ним. Не хотел, знаешь, схлопнуться вместе с тем миром.  
  
Впервые за время неожиданного визита Освальд тоже смог улыбнуться.  
  
— Я думал, что он исчез, когда я перенёсся сюда. А когда ты появился на пороге, решил, что он всё ещё существует, но только без нас.  
  
— Я зарёкся делать выводы о том, что касается физики. Может, этот дьявольский портал взорвал тот мир вместе с собой.  
  
Освальд усмехнулся.  
  
— Как ты там оказался? Ты же мне не поверил.  
  
— Доверяй, но проверяй. Не доверяй, но тоже проверяй, — пожал плечами Эд. — Я и проверил. Тебе стоило получше охранять своего Питера: Джокер легко проник бы в твой подвал, если бы заподозрил неладное.  
  
— Ему было кем заняться. По Готэму ещё бродят тысячи тех, кому он подгадил.  
  
— Тоже верно, — кивнул Эд и посерьёзнел. — Хотел поблагодарить за то, что ты воспользовался шансом всё исправить. — Видя, что Освальд замялся, он встал, подошёл вплотную и прошептал: — Ты думаешь, я тебя обманываю. Боишься, что я убью твоих родителей. Но ты дал шанс начать всё сначала и мне, а здесь не пытался переделать мою жизнь по собственному разумению. Никого не убил. А значит, нет причин для мести.  
  
Эд наклонился и обнял его. Сердце Освальда сжалось: он думал, что никогда не испытает этого снова. Однако не мог отделаться от мысли, что Эд просто манипулирует. Пусть не ради вреда, но всё равно надоело.  
  
— Освальд! — раздражённо выдохнул тот, не получив реакции. — Бесишь. Как тебе ещё сказать? — Он быстро поцеловал его в губы и продолжил: — У меня больше никого нет, кроме тебя. Ни там, ни тем более здесь.  
  
Общение с Эдом — малопредсказуемый риск, напомнил себе Освальд и, чувствуя себя наивным дураком, потянулся за поцелуем сам.

Следующие три месяца прошли в напряжении. Освальд постоянно ждал пинка от судьбы и не верил в то, что всё так просто получается, что он и правда в кои-то веки делал всё аккуратно и правильно, без ужасающих последствий. А вдруг это его предсмертный сон? Или вдруг он попросту занял место другого Освальда из лучшего мира?  
  
— Мы просто знаем, что нужно и не нужно делать, а в это время здесь было тише, чем мы привыкли, — ворчал Эд, когда Освальд причитал вслух.  
  
И не сказать, чтобы всё получалось само собой. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вытащить из Аркхэма Джерома и затем взорвать, не оставив и кусочка тела. Джеремайя хорошо спрятался от братца, и Эд вскоре оставил попытки, решив, что без Джерома не будет и Джокера.  
  
Галаваны приехали сами и сразу угодили в вооружённую перестрелку. С Табитой пришлось повозиться, но её и Тео с дырками в висках всё равно упаковали в машину и на всякий случай тоже взорвали.  
  
Они натравили Джима на Аркхэм и проверенным путём выгнали оттуда Стрейнджа. Неразумным казалось убивать человека, способного воскресить твоих близких. Зато Освальд оторвался на Фиш: та ещё хранилась в виде трупа, поэтому просто повторила судьбу предыдущих жертв.  
  
Сложно работалось с Бутчем. Освальд старался не допустить его встречи с Табитой, поэтому многое оставлял за кадром. Бутч снова злился, что теперь правая рука не он. Приходилось организовывать отдельную развлекательную программу, чтобы не слишком заскучал, а его внушительная фигура пугала многих готэмских бандитов, не желающих признавать нового короля.  
  
В принципе сложно было объяснить свои поступки другим людям. Освальд как-то попытался поговорить с Джимом почти начистоту: мол, Джером слишком опасный псих, чтобы оставлять его в живых. Он может вырваться из Аркэма и начать убивать людей не таясь.  
  
Джим посоветовал лечить паранойю, верить во врачей и прекратить преследовать случайных людей.  
  
— Я сразу сказал, что у нас здесь никого нет, — заметил Эд, узнав о его вердикте. — Ты смотришь на них, таких наивных, не подозревающих, что они могли бы пережить, и понимаешь: ты здесь один. Ты всегда теперь будешь странным параноиком. Аккуратнее.  
  
Тогда Освальд прочувствовал, чего боялся опытный Питер и почему Эд пришёл к нему сам. Освальд хотя бы мог утешаться общением с родителями, пусть и приходилось держать их подальше от Готэма и своей жизни.  
  
Благо новый дом маме понравился, и они с отцом помирились, остались вместе жить возле курорта, спокойно восстанавливаясь после долгих лет порознь. Когда Освальд нашёл Мартина, они некоторое время пожили у них, пока не была найдена хорошая приёмная семья. Родители уже не могли растить маленького активного мальчика, но с удовольствием проводили с ним выходные, позволяя новым родителям передохнуть. Освальд чувствовал себя счастливым, наблюдая, как мама готовит с Мартином его любимые сладости. В такие моменты он был абсолютно уверен в своём выборе. Жаль только, что счастье наступало редко: Освальд не мог надолго оставлять Готэм, а отчаянные попытки изменить будущее и наладить настоящее с Эдом забирали все силы.  
  
В одно утром перед таким коротким визитом в спальне Освальда зазвонил телефон. Он нехотя оторвался от ленивых поцелуев с Эдом. Мама сообщила, что Мартин приедет в гости на выходных, и они все с удовольствием провели бы время с Освальдом. Тот заверил, что бросит всё и прямо сейчас пойдёт собирать чемодан.  
  
— Бросишь даже это? — прошептал на ухо Эд, запустил руку Освальду в трусы и начал двигаться — тот едва успел положить трубку, прежде чем вскрикнуть.  
  
Хотя Эд не стремился знакомиться с его родителями, но всё время спрашивал, когда он расскажет об отношениях, и будто ревновал. А Освальд слишком уставал, чтобы выдумывать правдоподобную историю знакомства и начала отношений. К тому же не был уверен, что Эд, привыкнув к новому миру, не оставит Освальда с его «невыносимым характером» наедине. Мама будет волноваться.  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, Эд принялся дрочить быстрее, а как только Освальд собрался кончить, пережал член и сказал:  
  
— Пообещай, что расскажешь обо мне. Я же не напрашиваюсь на семейный ужин.  
  
Воспользовался тем, что за последнюю неделю они перетрудились, выслеживая монстров Стрейнджа, которым, как и в прошлый раз, удалось сбежать — но по крайней мере не в таком количестве. Освальд слишком хотел продолжения, чтобы ругаться.  
  
— Оззи, это выглядит так, будто ты собираешься рассказывать вообще, что, в свою очередь, наталкивает на мысль, что ты собираешься меня бросить. Или всё ещё боишься моей мести, что глупо, потому что я не собираюсь оставаться здесь один.  
  
Освальд застонал и резко навалился на Эда сверху, прижимая к кровати. Он целовал его, несмотря на то, что тот фыркал и пытался вырваться, обиженный молчанием.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что в таком случае я и не начинал бы с тобой встречаться, — наконец сказал Освальд, чередуя слова с поцелуями.  
  
— Так в чём же дело? Только без отговорок о невозможности придумать легенду. Ничего сложного в том, чтобы сказать полуправду. Мы встретились в участке, где я работал на благородной работе. А потом уволился и стал помогать тебе с бизнесом. Ничего сложного!  
  
Освальд продолжал спускаться вниз, лаская языком его грудь и живот. К концу речи он успел взять его член в рот и сделать вид, что слишком занят для ответа.  
  
— Игнорирование не возбуждает, — упирался Эд, хотя вставший длинный член свидетельствовал об обратном.  
  
Тогда Освальд озвучил то, что в той жизни зарёкся кому-либо говорить:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Эд. Всерьёз.  
  
Эд закрыл глаза, сжал волосы Освальда и прошептал:  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Может быть, этого признания им и не хватало. После уверений Эда, что он никогда не полюбил бы Освальда, тот и не ожидал услышать обратное. Теперь он, пожалуй, был готов рассказать родителям о своей личной жизни.  
  
Освальд снова опустил голову к его паху. Он посасывал и облизывал то яички, то головку, быстро двигая языком туда-сюда. Эд кончал так быстрее всего. Они предпочитали растягивать удовольствие, но в этот раз Эд поступил подло. Освальд сгорал от желания почувствовать его сильную руку или горячий рот на своём члене.  
  
И Эд не подвёл: задрожал, задёргался, и кончил ему на лицо. Пришлось вставать за салфетками.  
  
— Нам нужно сделать совместное фото, — сказал Освальд, облизнув губы и почувствовав горьковатый вкус спермы. Делал бы он нечто подобное, если бы не желал прожить с Эдом всю жизнь?  
  
Тот приоткрыл один глаз и ехидно спросил:  
  
— Тогда зачем вытерся?  
  
Освальд с негодованием отбросил грязную салфетку, побежал к кровати и шлёпнул его по бедру.  
  
— Маме! Маме, а не тем, кто однажды проберётся сюда за компроматом!  
  
Эдвард противно захихикал. Захотелось его заткнуть.  
  
Освальд снова вжал его в матрас, усевшись на грудь. Его член оказался возле губ Эда, и тот, всё ещё щурясь и посмеиваясь, принялся его облизывать. Освальд смотрел, как головка исчезает в его рту и появляется вновь, вспоминал слова, о которых так долго мечтал, и впервые с перемещения думал сквозь туман в голове, что, кажется, его жизнь действительно налаживается. Мартин и родители с нетерпением ждут его в безопасном месте. Главные опасности Готэма уничтожены. И Эд любит его, хочет быть вместе, поглаживает по ягодицам, водит пальцами по груди, целует и лижет член…  
  
Это всё происходит на самом деле.  
  
После быстрого секса он устроил голову у Эда на плече и, скользя ногтями по груди, поинтересовался:  
  
— Ну? Обсудим легенду?


End file.
